


i wish

by hcnxyhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Character, How Do I Tag, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Whipped, i wish i could fly, minghao is blind, soft junhui, soonyoung just wants to take a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcnxyhao/pseuds/hcnxyhao
Summary: minghao is alone.jun makes me feel not so alone, but he wishes he could show minghao the world.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	i wish

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on AO3 :]  
> i hope you enjoy even with my horrible spelling and grammar lol i’ll try my best.

A soft breeze flows across the valley and mountains side. the village along the valley river dance there lives away happily. the music is loud and carries to the mountaintops, where a being with white angle wings lives.

“hey soons, you know the house up there by the cliff. who lives there.” jun asks his friend as they wonder around their bakery, soonyoung sighs.

“i don’t know people say a winged beast lives there. it’s not exactly safe up their either i think it’s just an abandoned house.” soonyoung states with a shrug placing some of the fresh bread into a costumers basket.

jun stared at the cliff where the empty looking house sat. “i know what your thinking jun, you shouldn’t go there even if there is someone else up there it’s not safe.” soonyoung says 

“i know i know.”

~

the breeze the music. it was beautiful. minghao loved listening to the village below. he loved his secluded cliff and the sky that belonged to him. the grass and flowers that were situated in front of his house were beautiful, or so he was told. he has large white wings protruding the space in between his shoulder blades. the wings stretch longer then his entire body the soft feathers make for a great blanket during the winter.

minghao would say he lived a great life but he felt something was missing. he always wanted to see the clouds he flys through. the sunflowers he sits with. he wanted to see the village and its people, their happy songs and wonderful smells of food always intrigued him.

he wondered what it would be like to have his sight back. he lost his vision completely when he was 10 and his mother died soon after. he was alone wanting nothing more then to see the world and meet the people who lives below.

~

“soonyoung won’t know your just going to look and then go back down.” jun told himself as he marched his way up the mountain, two pieces of bread placed in his basket.

he reached the top near the houses tree and looked at the mountains view. it was absolutely stunning. you could hear the music from the village the breeze made grass dance with the flowers just has the village folk would do down below. the trees leaves swayed making its own music. jun felt chills down his spine. “woah” he breathed taking a step, that just so happen to be on a branch, snapping it loudly. jun cringed there goes being quiet.

he planned to leave the bread and coming back tomorrow to see if someone would take it. a sound of a squeaky door snapped him out of his thoughts, just how the branch snapped away the silence. someone was there.

“h-hello?” jun questions hesitantly looking over at the door. he gulped gathering his confidence to walk closer. “um hello? i’m not here to steal anything, i brought bread actually. from my friends bakery, i work there and i made it myself.” jun rambled nervously

“you talk about.”

jun jumped at the small voice, not really expecting to actually here anything. “oh so someone does live here.” he says with a smile.

“y-yes. why are you- here?” 

jun chuckled. “i brought bread! i thought maybe if someone lived up here they would appreciate it.”

minghao listen to the boy, he had a nice voice. it reminded him of honey.

“can you come out. we can eat together.” jun offered with a smile taking another step to the door.

“i- i’ll scare you away, you’ll hate me.” minghao whispers just barely loud wenough for jun to hear.

jun’s face scrunches to confusion, hate? he could never hate someone he doesn’t know.  
“why do you think that?” he asks

minghao sighed “i’m not like you, or at least i don’t think i am.”

“what do you mean by you don’t think your like me?” jun looks through the little crack of the door and into the house. it’s dark but he can make out a figure.

“i’m blind i can’t actually see you, but i can see shadows and your silhouette looks similar to me i guess, but we still aren’t the same.” minghao explains with a sigh. “i don’t even know why i’m talking to you.”

jun frowns, the male hidden in the shadows of this home seems lonely. why would being blind make him so much different.

“may i come in, or would you like the come out? i promise you i won’t freak out or anything. you can trust me.” jun says softly waiting for the other male to do something.

minghao sighed “alright.” he hesitated but pushed the door open just a but more lighting hitting the side of his face and his arm. jun noticed right away the males beautiful sun kissed skin, tanned from the hours he’d spent outside. beautiful gray eyes and rather long black hair. a perfect face space with full pink lips. juns breathing hitched when was saw the beautiful male. 

the male breathed, confidents rising and he opened the door completely and stepping into the light.

jun’s eyes widen mouth agape. a small woah leaving him as a breath.

“don’t scream.” the male squeak tensing up almost as if he was preparing for the worse. jun chuckle holding out his hand to the other.

“here take my hand.” shocked minghao hesitant i minute but brought his hand up so the other could grab it. jun smiled lightly pulling the other to minghaos favorite spot to sit. they settle on the grass jun handing a piece of bread to the winged boy. minghao hold the bread sniffing it confused. jun laughed

“it’s just some bread you eat it.” minghao nodding bitting down on the soft bread. minghao hummed enjoying jun’s treat.

“so what’s your name?” jun asks watching the beautiful boy.

“i’m minghao. xu minghao.” he says with a mouthful. jun smiled again the boy was cute like this.

“well minghao im junhui, wen junhui.” minghao looked up and to the other mouth open not realizing he’s showing jun his half chewed bread.

“your chinese?” minghao asks junhui nods before realizing the other couldn’t tell and whispers a small yeah.

“you won’t kill me will you?” minghao asks worries laced in his voice. jun looked at the boy shocked

“no no i would never, i guess where you lived wasnt the nicest to you.” jun says sadly and minghao nods.

“they wanted me dead. wanted my wings, it’s because of my old village why i’m here alone.” minghao explain shifting his gaze to the house eyes glassy.

“well, if it’s anything, i left because my village hated me. i left my family and my brother. but it’s better here.” jun says lightly minghao nodding in agreement.

~

once the two finished there food they chatted a little. more minghao asking what it was like down at the village.

“hey hao. can i touch your wings.” minghao stops chuckling looking in jun’s direction. 

“y-you can, y-yeah.” minghao stammered he fluttered his wings then laid them out so jun could touch them.

jun touched them gently not knowing how sensitive they were. the delicate wings felt softer than any material in the village and jun was in awe. minghao was beautiful in every which way and all how wanted to do was admire him.

“want me to fly?” minghao askes with a smile.

~

flying with minghao was an.... experience for sure. minghao was now on the floor laughing as jun stood there out of breath hair in every direction.

jun had screamed and was beyond scared basically the entire time holding onto minghao for dear life. he had been cocky saying it wasn’t scary and that minghao could drop him and he still wouldn’t scream. clearly he was proven wrong.

“oh i’m junhui i’m not scared, minghao could drop me and i STILL wouldn’t scream.” minghao mocked laughing so hard he clutched his stomach to ease the pain.

“ha ha very funny hao. you didn’t have to actually drop me though.” jun pouted dusting his clothes and fixing his hair.

“yes i did i wanted to see if that little statement of yours was true!” minghao defended.

they laugh, enjoying each other’s company till jun had to leave. the sun had started to set and he needed to get home. he promised he’d come back of course. 

~

jun opened the door to his house a large smile plastered to his face he couldn’t wipe it off after the day he’s had with minghao.

“what are you so happy about.” jun just about screaming jumping like a cat.

“soons! why are you in my house.” jun asked chuckling nervously. 

“well, i noticed my dear friend, that’s you junhui, was nowhere around the village. you were there this morning to make some bread then i thought you went home. yet when i got hear to hang out for dinner you weren’t around so i asked miss kim next door and she said she hadn’t seen you since you left the house that morning. now jun, where did you go?” soonyoung stared at him waiting for his response.

juns nervous smile grows. dang it jun sighs. “i went out, met someone.” jun mumbles. soonyoung raising an eyebrow, signaling the older to continue.

“his names xu minghao.” jun mumbles with a smile.

“minghao? he’s chinese? i don’t think i know him? where does he live? i thought you were the only chinese in this area.” soonyoung says quickly clearly confused.

jun mumbles something soonyoung can’t quite catch tell him to repeat himself, which he does but not any louder.

“he lives on the cliff.” jun says looking soonyoung in the eye.

soonyoungs mouth opens in shock. “what did i tell you about going up there!” soonyoung sighs rubbing his face. “you know what, you seem happy and your not dead so i want to meet this minghao boy.”

jun smiles but then remembers something making his smile falter. “well if you do meet him there is a few things you need to know.”

~

the next week minghao and jun continued to hang out. jun bringing food from the village and minghao taking him out to fly. soonyoung had met the younger and they got along well. minghao even got to fly with, and drop, soonyoung. he enjoyed the boys screaming a lot more then jun’s saying soonyoung sounded like a goat.

one night, minghao had offered to sing for jun. a song he used to sing with his mother. jun listening to the boy sing. it was just as beautiful as the rest of him. but something about this felt special. that night was special.

“would you care to dance?” jun says hand out to minghao who took it.

“i don’t know how to dance.” minghao says sadly awkwardly holding onto jun.

jun chucked “i’ll teach you.” jun guided minghao’s arms to his shoulders gently placing his hands on the younger waist. he guided him though motions that weren’t quite perfect but where enough to make both blushed faces smile. minghao laughed lifting his wings so they would flow with there motions easer. 

jun watched minghao fondly. his eyes looked over every inch of his face till they froze on his lips. there movements slowed to a stop.

“minghao, can i do something?” jun asked nervously with a gulp. minghao tilted his head curiously before nodding.

jun breathed moving his hand slowly from minghao’s hips to his shoulders and inching up to cup his face. he leaned in slowly, caressing his cheek lightly. he gave the younger time to push him away for tell him to stop, but he never did.

jun could feel minghao’s breath on his lips. before closing his eyes and connecting their lips in a soft passionate kiss.

the ground below them disappears. the world went silent. the stars in the sky shined bright. they kissed passionately hold a tight grip on one another. they never wanted to let go.

they smiled through their kiss soon parting so they could breath. minghao actually did lift them into the air and jun smiled. the view was beautiful, if only minghao could see it too. “i wish you could see this view.” jun sighs

“i wish i could show you the view from above the clouds and the sunflowers you shine brighter than. i want nothing more than to give you the world.” jun whispers peppering soft kissing all over minghao’s face. minghao chuckles capturing jun’s lips with his.

“i don’t care to see the world i’m happy with what i have. the world is just as beautiful even when you can’t see it. i can still taste the yummy bread you bring me, i can still feel the breeze from the cliffs and the soft grass, i can still hear the music from your village. but most importantly, i can still feel you. your still here with me. and that means the world to me.”

jun smiles, minghao does too.

“i love you hao.”

“i love you too jun.”


End file.
